<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Kiss Me by jichensthatandthis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945584">Just Kiss Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichensthatandthis/pseuds/jichensthatandthis'>jichensthatandthis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Rough Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichensthatandthis/pseuds/jichensthatandthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chenle and jisung kiss each other all of the time, but they are just best friends. What happens when jisung wants to be more than friends, and chenle is oblivious to love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jisung stop!" Chenle screeched; Jisung's hands were running skillfully up and down the smaller's sides, eliciting shrieks. Jisung was laughing at Chenle's facial expressions.</p><p>Jisung and Chenle were best friends, they had been since before either of them could remember. It just so happened that Jisung was staying the night at Chenle's house (mansion). At the moment Chenle was out of breath, lips swollen from biting his lips, trying to hold in his giggles.</p><p>"Say please!"</p><p>"Please! I'll do anything, anything at all, I'll kiss you!!!" His lungs were burning from laughter.</p><p>"Deal"</p><p>[Chenle POV]</p><p>I can't believe what I just said. No, I just told my best friend to fucking kiss me. Who in their right mind would do this? Me, of course. We both sat up and Jisung was sitting there expectantly.</p><p>"What do I do?" He asked so innocently</p><p>"Just kiss me"</p><p>He was frozen so I decided to initiate.</p><p>I leaned forward and placed my lips on Jisung's. His lips were full and smooth, something I had never felt before. I had never kissed anyone, so I decided to just move my lips. It felt weird, but it seemed like Jisung was enjoying it. I circled my arms around his neck, and sat in his lap. When we pulled apart, he was red as a tomato. I didn't know why, though. We have been best friends for so long, and I just didn't want to be tickled any longer.</p><p>[Jisung POV]</p><p>I didn't think Chenle was serious so I didn't move, but when he leaned in, it was surreal. I had never kissed anyone, but it felt like he had. His lips were amazing and I didn't want to pull away. Him sitting on my lap and holding onto me felt grounding, like nothing else existed except for the kiss. He was my first kiss, and it was totally worth it. Something in the pit of my stomach tingled every time I looked at him after we pulled apart.</p><p>I know Chenle is very oblivious to love, so I can't love him. In fourth grade, he had everyone love him, and him, being the idiot he is, didn't even notice. If I really thought back, I was in love with him myself. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling. I decided it was just because he was my first kiss and I was introduced to something lovers do with a person I don't love.</p><p>"Wow..." Chenle just stared</p><p>"Yeah..." I responded</p><p>"That kiss better mean I don't get tickles for the rest of the day," he said while diving under his blankets</p><p>The moment was ruined, but what could I have expected?</p><p>"Yeah, it does, but you'll have to do it tomorrow too," I said jokingly, expecting him to decline</p><p>"okay"</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>At that moment, I felt lightheaded</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Jisung POV]</p><p>We were chilling in Chenle's room after the kiss. I didn't know why, but it felt so weird to be in his presence. It was like we were on a new level. Of course, Chenle wouldn't think so because he didn't know that kiss did anything for me. Hell, he agreed to do it everyday and he didn't have any romantic feelings towards me. So why do I feel excited when I think about it? Why are his lips so addicting? Fuck. I'm screwed.</p><p>Chenle asked me if I wanted our friends Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Mark, and Donghyuck to come over. I thought it would be a good distraction, and it would mean I didn't have to sleep alone in the same bed as him. We were going to have a sleepover before going to school the next day.</p><p>We sat on the bed as Chenle messaged the group chat to come over:</p><p> </p><p>Lele: hey do you guys wanna come over.</p><p>Mark lee, taken by Hyuck: sure, ill get hyuck</p><p>Jenono: yes i'll grab jaemin</p><p>Jun: stfu, jeno. We all know you guys are having sex somewhere</p><p>Jae: possibly, cya</p><p>[back to Jisung POV]</p><p>"Hey, did you really mean it?" I questioned Chenle, still not fully recovered from the whole kiss incident</p><p>"Mean what?"</p><p>"That you were going to kiss me everyday"</p><p>"I mean yeah, we're best friends, so it isn't that weird"</p><p>ouch. friends.</p><p>[Timeskip]</p><p>"Hey my bitches!" Donghyuck hollered as he was marching into Chenle's house. He was holding a backpack of god knows what.</p><p>"Please, Hyuckie" said an exasperated Mark who was being dragged into the house by his hair</p><p>Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun just walked in like civilized people, though no one could miss the hickey on Jaemin's neck.</p><p>"What the fuck is this friend group, its like I'm the only normal one here"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up Renjun"</p><p>We walked upstairs to Chenle's room and flopped on his king size bed when Jaemin asked what we were going to do.</p><p>No one had any ideas, so we played on our phones, occasionally laughing and showing someone something funny. All I could do was look at Chenle's beautiful laughing face, wishing he was doing it for me. I can't ever have him, though. He doesn't know what love is.</p><p> </p><p>Jenono: why are you staring at Chenle? Do you like him?</p><p>Pwark: None of your business</p><p>Jenono: It is when he's one of my best friends</p><p>Pwark: I plead the 5th</p><p>Jenono: You love him!!!! Don't worry, I'll find out ;)</p><p>[back to Jisung POV]</p><p>"A strip game"</p><p>"Huh? Not after last time" Jeno said</p><p>"No, Hyuck" said Mark, slightly red, while remembering what they did the last time (Mark had to strip completely, neighbors were over, cops were called, it was a big fiasco)</p><p>"Fine. spin the bottle."</p><p>"Ok!" Chenle yelled</p><p>"If any of you spin Mark, I'll chop off your dick."</p><p>[Chenle POV]</p><p>I only agreed to spin the bottle because I had a rule to add to it.</p><p>"I'll only play if we get one denial the whole game, and instead of kissing we have to answer one question from the person we spun." I was interested in what Jisung thought of the kiss. I secretly hoped he would spin me and deny, though I could go for another kiss.</p><p>"Sure, so I don't have to kiss your ass" said Renjun</p><p>"Fuck off, Mark knows I kiss well, don't you Mark?"</p><p>"Mhm" Mark replied, attempting to sink further into the plush mattress</p><p>[Jisung POV]</p><p>Oh shit. I better not spin him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I couldn't love Chenle, could I?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chenle POV]</p><p>"Time to spin the bottle bitches!" Donghyuck screamed</p><p>Everyone was seated in a circle and there was a glass bottle in the middle of the floor.</p><p>"Who's going first?" I asked</p><p>"Jisung!!!" Jeno screamed at the top of his lungs</p><p>[Jisung POV]</p><p>Fuck Jeno.</p><p>I reached into the middle and spun the bottle. It was spinning and when it slowed, everyone leaned in. In my head I pleaded, please not chenle, please not chenle.</p><p>My prayers were answered, but not in a good way. It landed on fucking Jeno. There was no way I was going to kiss that shitty grin. I didn't want to give up my skip, but I didn't want to kiss the human version of cow shit.</p><p>"Ah, fuck it, I skip"</p><p>"Ooooooooo, we have a bad bitch here!!!" Donghyuck screamed, obviously.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, "What's your question, Jeno?"</p><p>"Do you like someone in this room?"</p><p>Fuck Jeno.</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>Everyone started whispering, I hid my face in my hands.</p><p>"Since all of us are either gay or bisexual, what are you?" asked Chenle</p><p>"I'm bisexual" I said, slightly red.</p><p>Everyone made an 'oh' face.</p><p>"Next person! I'll spin!" said Jaemin</p><p>Jaemin spun and his bottle spun wildly and it landed on Chenle.</p><p>Fuck. I don't know if I dislike me or Jaemin kissing Chenle more. Nope, definitely Jaemin.</p><p>Jaemin crawled to Chenle and kissed him. They kissed, it was heated, Jaemin had his hands around Chenle's waist, and Chenle's hands were on Jaemin's chest. When their hands started to roam, they pulled apart with a string of saliva connecting them. Jeno grabbed Jaemin and pulled him into his lap, clearly jealous. Chenle flushed and looked at me. His lips were slightly more pink than usual.</p><p>"Wow, you can kiss, Chenle" Jaemin said, still out of breath</p><p>"You taste good"</p><p>Somehow I was jealous. Why would he say that? Of course, I know he is good at kissing, but I want to be the only that gets to experience it. Sadly, I can't ever do it out of a lover's point of view.</p><p>I tried to get out of the situation by saying "next person!"</p><p>"I'll go!!!!" Hyuck screamed</p><p>Hyuck spun the bottle, and when it slowed down, it landed on Chenle again! He reached into the middle and shifted the bottle towards Mark. He jumped on top of Mark and they full on made out. No shame. Donghyuck began to move his hips on Mark's, and Renjun had to pry him off.</p><p>We decided to call it a game and watch a scary movie. We were seated in this order; Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, Me, Chenle, Mark, and Donghyuck.</p><p>A scary scene came on; I was never afraid of movies, but everyone was screeching like little girls. I was ok with it because at that moment, Chenle grabbed my hand and hid his face in my chest. I was thankful it was dark because I was a blushing idiot.</p><p>[Chenle POV]</p><p>I was TERRIFIED of the movie, so I used Jisung as an anchor. I needed something to distract myself from the scary scene, so I decided to kiss him.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?"</p><p>"What!?!?!?" Jisung whispered</p><p>"I'm scared and I need a distraction"</p><p>"I'm holding your hand"</p><p> </p><p>I made my best puppy dog face at him and he sighed</p><p>"Fine, but if we get caught, you explain"</p><p>"Done"</p><p>I leaned into the warm, plush lips I had felt before. It was like our lips were molded to fit perfectly together. Once they made contact I sat closer to Jisung and put my hands in his hair. He moved his hands onto my waist. Our lips began to move together in a rhythm, it wasn't fast, it wasn't slow. We were just feeling each other's warmth.</p><p>[Jisung POV]</p><p>Chenle wanted to kiss me.</p><p>Chenle wanted to kiss me.</p><p>Chenle wanted to kiss me.</p><p>Chenle wanted to kiss me.</p><p>Chenle wanted to kiss me.</p><p>Then he did</p><p>I was kissing Chenle</p><p>I was kissing Chenle</p><p>I was kissing Chenle</p><p>I was kissing Chenle</p><p>I was kissing Chenle</p><p>[Chenle POV]</p><p>Jisungs hands moved on my waist. His lips were starting to feel good. I was happy no one was looking. He tried to pull away, but I held him firm, I wasn't satisfied. The kiss started sweet, but now it was getting rougher. Our lips were connected, but it was full of hunger. I felt his teeth graze my bottom lip and I pulled on his hair. Not feeling ready to go further, I denied his entry, which resulted in a rougher pace.</p><p>[Jisung POV]</p><p>OMG OMG OMG I TRIED TO PULL AWAY BUT HE STILL WANTS MY KISS</p><p>[Chenle POV]</p><p>He bit my bottom lip harder than before, causing me to tug harder at his hair.</p><p>Jisung let out a tiny moan, but by now everyone was silent. They all turned towards us and started screaming. We both pulled away, blushing furiously. Everyone began taunting us.</p><p>[Jisung POV]</p><p>Fuck!</p><p>"I told you so" Jeno whispered to me</p><p>"Shut up"</p><p>I couldn't love Chenle, could I?</p><p>"Stop you guys! We are just friends. He was distracting me from a scary scene!"</p><p>Nope. He's clueless</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>love you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Wow. that feels good. Like fucking good."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Jisung POV]</p><p>Everyone decided to go to sleep. The only people awake were Chenle and I, we were sitting on the front porch looking up at the stars.</p><p>"Jisungie?"</p><p>Jisungie? I like it.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I like kissing. I'm not in love, but I want to be able to kiss someone because it feels good, really good. Since you're my best friend, who I would trust with my life, could you be my kiss buddy?"</p><p>Ouch. As much as it hurt me to see my kisses had no emotional effect on him, I still longed for his kisses. I longed for him.</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>"Thank you Jisungieeeeee!!!!"</p><p>"Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"How did it feel to kiss Jaemin?"</p><p>"Are you jealous?! He has a boyfriend! It felt good, he has a really wet, sloppy kiss. It was quite different from yours, but equally as good"</p><p>I didn't want to be equal. I wanted Chenle to love me, my kisses, and my presence.</p><p>"Cool, I'm not jealous, lele." I said, while mentally distancing myself from him.</p><p>[Chenle POV]</p><p>Something about Jisung's kisses is addicting, so I'm really happy I have an endless supply now. It made me happy he came up with a nickname for me, too.</p><p>I don't know why, but I didn't get the same dizzy feeling I felt when I was kissing Jisung with Jaemin. Something about his lips were addicting. I didn't tell this to Jisung, though. We are strictly friends and I like it this way.</p><p>"Hey Jisungie?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"I want a kiss"</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>[Jisung POV]</p><p>Chenle wanted a kiss. I tried to play it off cool, but it was all that was on my mind, and I was eager. He leaned into my face, I could see his long eyelashes and feel his warm breath.</p><p>His lips touched mine, and it was a whole different feeling than when we were watching the movie. It was tender and full of feeling. It was soft, our lips moved together, nothing heated, just sweet kissing. I could stay here forever. His hands combed through my hair, and I caressed his back.</p><p>It hurt me to kiss him, because his kiss was filled with lust and mine was filled with love. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I willed them to retract.</p><p>To distract myself, I decided to try something new. I bit his lip and he gasped. Using the small gap of time, I stuck my tongue into his mouth.</p><p>[Chenle POV]</p><p>Oh my god. Jisung stuck his tongue in my mouth. I immediately felt tingles rush downwards as I let out a loud moan. It wasn't my proudest moment, but it felt like heaven. I sat in his lap, and we just let out tongues play with each other. Once we ran out of breath, we pulled away and I hit his shoulder.</p><p>"Jisung Park!!!! Where did you learn to do that?!?!?!?"</p><p>"I don't know, I always heard of it from Donghyuck so I decided to try."</p><p>"Wow. that feels good. Like fucking good."</p><p>"T-thanks.... I think?"</p><p>[Jisung POV]</p><p>Wow. I didn't know that my tongue had such an effect on Chenle. He was still on top of me, in my lap like a bride. Beautiful.</p><p>We sat there until both of us fell asleep, holding on to each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Open your fucking eyes! You love him!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chenle POV]</p><p>I woke up in Jisung's arms. He was holding me like a baby and his head was leaning on my shoulder. My head was on his chest. I blushed when I remembered what we did last night. Wow. Jisung was really good at kissing.</p><p>I felt him stir from his sleep, and I watched as his eyelashes fluttered when his eyes opened. I smiled and he looked down at me to smile back, his smile lighting up my surroundings more than the sun itself.</p><p>"Morning sleepyhead" he said in his raspy morning voice</p><p>"Morning tongue kisser"</p><p>"Hey! I was trying something new! I can stop if you want."</p><p>"No! Oh, god no. whenever you have something new you learned, let me know. I'm open to basically anything."</p><p>[Jisung POV]</p><p>Except loving me, but enough with wishful thinking.</p><p>[Chenle POV]</p><p>We got up and went inside to get ready for school. Everyone was gone, they most likely left us there. When I saw the time, I noticed we were only slightly late.</p><p>"Looks like we have to walk alone"</p><p>"That's ok Ji"</p><p>I thought it would be good to walk with Jisung. I'm starting to get butterflies in his presence. Being with him was refreshing.</p><p>We walked into my room, and I grabbed my school uniform.</p><p>"Oh shit"</p><p>"What's wrong, Jisung?"</p><p>"I forgot to bring my uniform"</p><p>"Oh, no problem, I have an extra"</p><p>I walked to my closet and gave Jisung my extra uniform. I pulled off my clothes and began to put on my uniform.</p><p>"Chenle!"</p><p>"What? You see this when we go swimming! It doesn't matter, we're friends."</p><p>[Jisung POV]</p><p>I felt more tears fill my eyes when I heard that frustrating word. The word that kept a small gap between me and Chenle. The gap I had been trying to fill for years and years to come. The gap that broke my heart everyday for so long. Blinking away the tears, I unfolded the neat clothes.</p><p>I began to change in front of Chenle, but I couldn't help but look at his body. He didn't have abs, like me, but he was slim and well-built. Wow. I noticed myself blushing so I quickly pulled the polo shirt over my face.</p><p>[timeskip]</p><p>Chenle and I were walking to school together. We were late, but I didn't care because Chenle was with me. His little feet were dragging on the concrete sidewalk.</p><p>Suddenly, my phone vibrated:</p><p>Jenono- We all saw you and Chenle cuddling on the porch ;)</p><p>Pwark- so? He doesn't see me as a lover</p><p>Jenono- What the fuck. I'll get him to realize. What's new?</p><p>Pwark- Chenle wants to be kiss buddies with me. He said he wants to be able to kiss me whenever he wants. Also, nothing works out when you get involved</p><p>Jenono- that's rough. Hey! I play matchmaker too much to not be able to put together soulmates. I gtg, cya later</p><p>Pwark- cya</p><p>"Who were you talking to?"</p><p>"Oh, Jeno"</p><p>"What did he want?"</p><p>"Nothing, he was scolding me for being late"</p><p>"Oh, okay"</p><p>I felt bad lying to Chenle, but it was better than confessing my undying love for him.</p><p>[Chenle POV]</p><p>We arrived at the school grounds and there were kids everywhere. It made sense since it was the first day of the school year. Everyone was getting id badges. We walked up and tried to blend in. That's when I got a feeling. I wanted everyone to see Jisung kissing me. I didn't know why, but I just did.</p><p>"Jisung?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I've decided to pay early in order to not get tickles"</p><p>"Here!?! Now!!?!?!? You can pay later, I won't tickle you"</p><p>"I don't want to! Pleeeeaaaaaassse"</p><p>"Chenle, we're in public."</p><p>"So? I thought you would give me kisses when I asked!"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"But nothing! You promised me!"</p><p>"Ugh fine"</p><p>"Yay!"</p><p>Jisung leaned into my face, and he didn't see donghyuck behind him, watching us. I saw him, but I didn't care.</p><p>Once our lips made contact, the kiss flowed. His lips were velvety and warm. I noticed Jisung didn't do anything wild because he was scared people were looking. It was short and sweet.</p><p>Once we pulled away, we saw Donghyuck had ran and got peoples' attention, so all eyes were on us. Everyone was dead silent, but then started screaming.</p><p>"Jisung loves Chenle! Chenle loves Jisung!" was all we heard people yelling</p><p>Jisung and I flushed. Jisung hid his face in his hands, and I hid my face in his shoulder. Everyone cooed.</p><p>I noticed Jisung was getting uncomfortable.</p><p>"HEY! Jisung and I are not in love! Stop it!"</p><p>[Jisung POV]</p><p>I couldn't decide whether or not Chenle saying we weren't in love or being embarrassed in front of the whole school hurt more. Nope. Definitely what Chenle said.</p><p>People turned their attention back towards the building because they were letting people in. Chenle looked like he was over what had literally happened 5 minutes ago. He was going up to grab his id. He came back and brought mine as well.</p><p>"Ew, what the fuck was I doing in this photo"</p><p>I looked like I had just stepped out of bed- which I probably had, my hair was a mess and my eyes were half closed.</p><p>Chenle laughed his signature dolphin laugh.</p><p>I looked over at his photo and damn. He looked great. He had a slight lip gloss on that just made him look that much more attractive.</p><p>"Not fair! How come you got a good picture!"</p><p>"I didn't wake up late and get to the school 3 minutes before pictures"</p><p>"Ah, the sheer difference between us"</p><p>Chenle just giggled.</p><p>[Chenle POV]</p><p>Jisung's compliment made me happy. We eventually parted ways to go to class since I was a grade ahead of Jisung. I went to my first class, which was chemistry. I took a seat in my assigned spot and I noticed Jeno was right next to me, no one was on my right.</p><p>"Hey lele"</p><p>"Hi Jeno"</p><p>We sat in class, listening to the teacher introduce unit one. He told us to take some time to talk about what we had just discussed. Of course, me and Jeno did not do that.</p><p>"Chenle."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Do you like Jisung romantically....?"</p><p>"No, why"</p><p>"You seem like boyfriends"</p><p>"We are just kissing, it's no big deal"</p><p>"All I'm saying is don't hurt his heart"</p><p>"What!?!?! Does he like me or something?"</p><p>"I'll leave that to you"</p><p>I huffed and turned back to face my desk. I began to think about what he said. Do we really act like lovers? Does he like me? I don't know.....</p><p>"I have a question, Chenle" Jeno said, turning to me once more</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Do you get butterflies when you see Jisung?"</p><p>"Yes bu-"</p><p>"You love him"</p><p>"No, we just kiss an-"</p><p>"Open your fucking eyes! You love him!"</p><p>Is it possible for me to love my childhood friend?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my readers are my #1 hoes &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"It's so fun to be around you. You make me laugh and smile and feel all the right emotions. Why Chenle? Is there something going on?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chenle POV]</p><p>I've decided that me knowing whether or not I love Jisung is not the main focus. I decided to go into a headspace of denial. I have to find out if he likes me, or just see where he stands before solidifying my feelings.</p><p>I formulated a plan, I would ask Jisung what love was. Knowing Jisung, he would get flustered and not know what to say. Then I ask him what he feels around Jeno then me. Bingo. If they match, he doesn't love me. If they don't, I have to judge where or not he does.</p><p>[timeskip to lunch]</p><p>I walked into the lunchroom and looked for Jisung. I saw him sitting at a table and decided to go sit with him. We started talking and towards the end of lunch I decided to ask him a question.</p><p>"Do you love anyone?"</p><p>"Um- maybe- um- I think so"</p><p>Hmm. There is a possibility it isn't me.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"I'll never say"</p><p>[timeskip to chenle and jisung sitting in chenles room]</p><p>Jisung was sitting on my bed and I wanted answers. I decided the best way to do it was to be straightforward.</p><p>"Jisung, what is love?"</p><p>"What?!?! How am I supposed to answer that?!?!?"</p><p>"Ugh fine, what do you feel around Jeno?"</p><p>"Why is it important?"</p><p>"For science"</p><p>"Ummmm.... Normal I guess? He is annoying sometimes"</p><p>"Renjun?"</p><p>"Seriously? What's going on?"</p><p>"Nothing, please answer me" I gave him my best puppy eyes and he groaned.</p><p>"He's smart as fuck and witty. What else is there to say?"</p><p>"What about me?"</p><p>"It's so fun to be around you. You make me laugh and smile and feel all the right emotions. Why Chenle? Is there something going on?"</p><p>Wow. I didn't know he felt so strongly. Maybe it isn't a bad thing.</p><p>"Um nothing. Just thinking"</p><p>[Jisung POV]</p><p>I found it kind of weird that Chenle was asking me these questions. I also panicked because he asked me who I loved. I have no courage whatsoever, I would rather be buried alive than confess.</p><p>We had a great time, and I had almost forgotten about the questions about love. We played Mario Kart while eating everything in chenles fridge and we played truth or dare. Or in our case, dare or dare.</p><p>"It's getting late, lele, I should go home"</p><p>"Noooooo"</p><p>"I have to, my mom will skin me alive"</p><p>"Nooooo, I need you for moral support"</p><p>"Cute"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Nothing"</p><p>"Stay with me until I fall asleep?"</p><p>"Always"</p><p>I sat on the bed with Chenle as he tried to fall asleep. Once he was asleep I stood up and grabbed my stuff. I took one more look at him before going and smiled. He's so beautiful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't with my writing right now so bye hoes-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chenle pulled me closer to him and glanced at my lips. He looked into my eyes, as if asking for permission to kiss me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Jisung POV]</p><p>I woke up early to meet Chenle to walk to school. When he came out of his house, he looked surprised. I smiled at his child-like innocence.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Came to walk to school with you, of course"</p><p>"How sweet"</p><p>I blushed</p><p>"Sung, I want a kiss"</p><p>"Okayyyy" I said, acting like it was a burden, when really I would do it day in and day out, never stopping. But enough with such thoughts.</p><p>Chenle leaned in with me and our lips made contact. It was a sweet, long kiss. Chenle swiped his tongue at my lips and I opened. We explored each other's mouths until a man cutting the grass nearby wolf whistled.</p><p>We blushed and headed towards school, rather quickly.</p><p>[Chenle POV]</p><p>This morning I really thought about what Jeno said to me. I came to the conclusion that I love jisung. I always have. I just never acknowledged it. The kiss outside confirmed my feelings. I just hope he feels the same.</p><p>[Jisung POV]</p><p>When we got to school, Renjun pulled me away from the group.</p><p>"Come talk to me around announcements ok? Come alone"</p><p>"Um ok"</p><p>He let my arm go and I went to go get water. I parted ways with Chenle since he said come alone. Like Renjun instructed, I walked to the school announcements room. It was where he made the daily announcements.</p><p>I knocked and heard a quiet "come in".</p><p>Once I got in Renjun shoved me into a chair.</p><p>"I'm tired of your bullshit. When are you going to talk to Chenle? Your misery is very evident"</p><p>"I don't know" I replied while looking down at my hands</p><p>"Why? What's holding you back? Isn't he great?"</p><p>"Yeah....?"</p><p>"Are you having second thoughts?"</p><p>"Of course not!"</p><p>"So fucking spill"</p><p>At that moment I decided to come out with it.</p><p>"Yes, I do love him and he's great. In fact, he's perfect. He's kind and he's smart and he's everything you would ever need. When I'm sad, he's there. When I'm happy, he's there. When I need a friend, he's there. When I need a lover, he isn't. That's because I'm a chicken, Renjun. What if he rejects me? That's what's holding me back."</p><p>"I'm sorry, but please greet the school, Jisung"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He pointed to the red 'on air' sign behind me. He must've turned it on when I wasn't looking. My stomach dropped. Chenle heard all of that.</p><p>I took the advantage of being on air to yell "Renjun likes Jaemin and Jeno"</p><p>He screamed and quickly ended the announcements, muttering out curses and shooting me dirty looks. I just sat there and laughed.</p><p>[Chenle POV]</p><p>I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jisung loved me too. My heart leaped out of my throat as I excused myself from the group and ran for the announcements room. On the way, I heard Jeno and Jaemin running too.</p><p>[Jisung POV]</p><p>Chenle bursted into the room when I was trying to calm Renjun down. Jaemin and Jeno arrived and walked over to him. I backed off and watched them talk.</p><p>I turned towards Chenle and smiled meekly. He made a face and I turned to look at what he was pointing at. Renjun was making out with Jaemin while Jeno sucked on his neck. I shook my head to clear the image and faced Chenle once more.</p><p>"We have to talk" he said simply</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Just come with me"</p><p>Chenle led me to the school atrium. It was a beautiful place to be and it was even more beautiful since Chenle was standing in it.</p><p>"Do you love me ji?"</p><p>"Um, yes"</p><p>"Since when?"</p><p>"Since ever"</p><p>"Same here"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I heard your confession, hear mine. I have loved you for so long. Maybe since we met. I hid those feelings, though. It came to me recently that it's you I love— it's always been you"</p><p>I put my hands on his hips, feeling how round they were while trying to process what he said. He threaded his hands through my hair and smiled a smile so warm, so wholesome, so Chenle that my eyes filled with tears, and thing time, they fell. Chenle used his thumbs to wipe them off, kissing my nose, which made me blush.</p><p>"Chenle..... I love you"</p><p>"Jisung...... I love you too"</p><p>Chenle pulled me closer to him and glanced at my lips. He looked into my eyes, as if asking for permission to kiss me.</p><p>"We can't do this, we're at school, we'll get in trouble" at this point, our torsos were flushed together.</p><p>"Yes we can"</p><p>"How?"</p><p>He smashed our lips together and whispered, ever so slightly</p><p>"Just kiss me"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YAYYYYY!!!! IT'S DONEEEEE</p><p>i hope you enjoyed!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. eight + announcement!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"SHUT UP HYUNG!!!" Chenle screeched. </p><p>"NO!!! CHENLE AND JISUNGIE MADE OUT ON SCHOOL PROP-" he was cut off by Chenle pinning him to the ground, nearly strangling him.</p><p>[Jisung POV]</p><p>Haechan was being held against the concrete when I walked up to the group. Mark was nowhere to be found, and Jaemin was snapping pictures of the fight. Jeno and Renjun were sitting on the edge of the fountain not far from where the chaos that was Chenle and Haechan was.</p><p>"JISUNGIE GET YOUR MUSCLES OVER HERE AND SHUT THIS LITTLE BOY UP" Chenle shouted at me, while struggling to cover Haechan's mouth.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and made my way over there. Chenle never fails to remind me that I'm the younger one, but he doesn't really help his case by doing things like this. When I got over to them, they were both breaking out in giggles.</p><p>"What's wrong with you two?" I asked, leaning over them like an "adult".</p><p>"Oh nothing Ji, just Hyuck here trying to yell that we made out in the atrium-" I cut him off by shushing him and trying to wrangle the squirming Haechan underneath us. </p><p>I pinned Donghyuck down, covering his mouth before he could say anything. I was sweaty and panicked, and it didn't help that Chenle was laughing hysterically. </p><p>"What's wrong with you Jisung?" Haechan said, the sound muffled by my hands.</p><p>I recoiled at the feeling of his spit and I wiped my hands on his shirt, "Nothing, I'm just a little shy," I mumbled, trying to hide my reddening face.</p><p>[Chenle POV]</p><p>And that's why he's forever the baby.</p><p>My baby.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>[Later, Jisung POV]</p><p>Chenle and I were walking home from school as usual, hands intertwined and swinging aimlessly at our sides.</p><p>Chenle was humming a sweet tune and I joined in, harmonizing.</p><p>We came to a stop not far from home, and I had a burning question in my head. I stopped Chenle and took both of his hands into mine.</p><p>"Lele, what are we?"</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know, Ji. But whatever it is, we'll figure it out together."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And for now, that was enough to put a smile on Jisung's face and a spring in Chenle's step.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For now...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This book was the most fun, but I wrote it a while ago before posing it. Back then, I had no idea how to carry the plot. So.... I'm making a sequel to this book!!! It's completely optional to read, but it would mean a lot to me. </p><p>Plus, it'll include what Chenle and Jisung end up as, as well as just more chaos and destruction per usual. </p><p>It's called "Just Kiss Me Again"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>